


The Olympic Tribune

by blackjacktheboss



Series: mob au [6]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23707774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackjacktheboss/pseuds/blackjacktheboss
Summary: Piper learns the hard way not to mess with Annabeth Chase
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Jason Grace & Piper McLean
Series: mob au [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1102638
Comments: 23
Kudos: 334





	The Olympic Tribune

Leaving Los Angeles had never been in Piper’s plan, but a torrid affair with an actor and a classic car taking a nose dive into a swimming pool had chased her across the country to seek refuge. 

Being out of a proper big city had been a hard transition at first, but after six months, Piper felt she was finally getting into a groove. Her apartment wasn’t far from downtown, a simple studio that she rented from a nice old lady, and she had finally perfected her morning routine: A bagel from Demeter’s Dough Bakery, a coffee from Hestia’s Hearth Cafe, and on the odd morning when she actually woke up on time, it included a walk through a small park in the neighborhood to say hello to the swans. 

The Coeus building, which stood twelve stories tall and had a panoramic view of the city, was home to The Olympic Tribune, a well respected paper in the great state of New York. Founded the same year as the city of Olympic Harbor, the paper had always been a paragon of journalistic integrity, which is part of what attracted Piper to it so much. Well, that and the fact that they were the only paper out of twelve she applied to who called her back. 

The paper was housed on the building’s top floor, the editor’s office taking up the south east corner and facing the city’s namesake harbor which was dotted with the countless ships that used it daily. 

“This story is big,” Piper said as she looked out at the water, her arms crossed. “And I have a reliable source, the info is good.” 

“Piper,” the editor began. “I respect your instincts, but you’re not here to be an investigative journalist.” 

“Investigative journalist is a bit of an oxymoron, don't you think, Lee?” 

Lee Fletcher, who had been editor at the paper for ten years, rolled his eyes and joined Piper at the window. “Believe me when I say this story is not worth it, Piper.”

“So you admit there is a story there,” she said mischievously. 

“The only thing I’m admitting is that you’re out of bounds.” 

“You sound scared,” she said, her tone inquisitive. 

“And you sound naive,” Lee said, turning to her. “A story like this will never get printed in this paper. So do yourself a favor and drop it before you get dropped.” 

“Are you saying you’re gonna fire me?” she asked, her tone playful as she tugged on his tie. 

“No,” he said, pulling his tie from her hand. “I’m saying you’re new here, and there’s things about this city you don’t know yet.” 

“Well then why don’t you enlighten me.” 

Lee shook his head and sat back down in his brown leather chair, keeping his eyes on the city’s landscape as he began to squeeze the life out of a stress ball. “There’s a gallery opening Saturday night and the who’s-who of the city will all be there. Pick up your press pass from Mitchell, and grab a photographer to go with you. I’d recommend Lacy, she’s great with the blue bloods.” 

“So what _I’m_ hearing you say is keep covering my beat and bring you this mob story once I’ve got more of the info vetted.” 

“Piper,” he said in a warning tone. 

Piper walked briskly out of the office, waving to Lee as she went. “Great talk, boss!” 

* * *

A month ago, Piper would have been the first to tell you that she didn’t usually go for the All-American white boy type, but there was something about Jason’s electric blue eyes that she found absolutely magnetic. 

They met when, after staying late at the office to meet a deadline, Piper accidentally wandered into the local cop bar. He was sitting alone at the bar, drowning his sorrows in strawberry daiquiris when Piper took the stool next to him. 

She perused the cocktail menu for several minutes, trying to decide if she should be adventurous with her drink choice or go with her usual order. 

“What’s good here?” she asked to no one in particular. 

“Dakota makes a great sex on the beach,” Jason answered just before downing the remainder of his drink. 

“I don’t know, I usually prefer actually having sex on the beach to drinking one.” She looked up at the bartender. “I think I’ll try a martini, please, dirty with extra olives.” 

Dakota gave a curt nod. “Comin’ right up.” 

“You’re not from here, are you?” Jason said rhetorically as he smiled at her. 

Dakota placed Piper’s martini in front of her and she exhaled as she took her first sip, relishing the slight burn of the alcohol as it ran down her throat. “What makes you say that?” 

Jason looked down at his drink, swishing it around as he spoke. “Well, you’re wearing designer clothes, so you’re definitely not a cop, but you strolled in here very confidently meaning you probably just don’t know it’s a cop bar. And you don’t have an accent per se, but given your prosody, I’d say you’re from somewhere coastal. Probably a big city judging by your relief at finding a good martini. Plus you haven’t put your phone down since you walked in, and coupling that with the fact that the Coeus building is right across the street, I’d say it’s safe to assume you’re a writer.” 

She could tell from his tone that his words weren’t meant as judgement, that everything he rattled off had really been pure observation, and she couldn’t help but wonder what other skills he was hiding under his cheap suit. 

“How’d I do?” he asked as he adjusted his glasses, clearly feeling a bit smug.

Piper took a slow sip of her drink, and delicately plucked an olive from its toothpick without breaking eye contact. “Not bad, detective. I mean, I’m assuming you’re a detective, given the suit and the deductive reasoning skills.” 

Jason smiled and looked back down at his drink, suddenly shy. “Uh, yeah. Detective. I’m sorry if that was… invasive.” 

Taking another big sip, Piper shook her head lightly drawing his eyes back to her. “Not at all, I’m actually impressed.”

He blushed, but didn’t break eye contact. “Good.” 

“So,” she said, letting the word hang and anticipation build as her eyes looked him up and down. “Do you know any other tricks?” 

Next thing she knew, she was in his bed (and on his couch, and his dining room table, and against his living room window at one point if she remembered correctly), and was happy to find that he did in fact know quite a few tricks. Over the course of a month, they spent nearly every spare moment caught up in each other, talking like old friends who hadn’t had the chance to catch up in a while. 

One night while Jason showered, Piper wandered from his bedroom into his office, wanting to see if he was as type A with it as he was with everything else. 

By the time Jason walked in, Piper had settled into his worn in chair and was five files deep, reading up on Annabeth Chase, alleged mob boss. 

“Piper-” he began. 

“You know, Jason, if I was a more jealous woman I might take offense to you having all these photos of a hot blonde woman hidden away in your office.” 

Jason grabbed the file she was holding and placed it back on his desk, his body tense. “You shouldn’t be reading this stuff.” 

“And why is that?” 

“Mostly, because it’s official police business and you’re not police. But also because this is dangerous, and I don’t want you getting involved.” 

Piper looked up at Jason who was gloriously shirtless, and watched as he straightened the files she had gone through. Concern was etched into his features, and guilt washed over her. She stood and silently helped him clean up, leaning on his desk when they finished. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to go through your things. It just caught my eye and I couldn’t help myself.” 

Jason wouldn’t look her in the eyes. “Don’t worry about it.” 

“Hey,” she said as she stood and wrapped his arms around her waist. She cupped his face in her hands and looked him in the eye. “I’m sorry.” 

He pulled her closer and placed a soft kiss to her lips. “She’s dangerous, Piper and I-- I don’t want you to get hurt.” 

She smiled playfully. “And why’s that?” 

“I think it’s pretty obvious, Pipes.” 

“Well I’m not a detective, so I think you’re gonna have to spell it out for me.” 

Jason laughed and leaned his forehead against hers. “I like you, Piper. I really, really like you, okay? So please, don’t look into anything you saw?” 

“Okay,” she said just above a whisper. 

They kissed softly and then passionately, pulling each other closer, and closer still. 

Piper pulled away and ran her hand through Jason’s hair. “I really, really like you too, by the way.” 

Again they kissed until the spark between them grew into an all-consuming fire. And as happy as Piper was to again be in Jason’s bed and in his arms, she could not quiet the whispers of a mystery that lingered in the back of her mind. 

The next morning, as Mitchell sat at Lacy’s desk catching up on office gossip, Piper pulled up a chair and startled them. 

“Guys, I need your help,” she said seriously. 

“What’s up?” Lacy asked, her concern evident. 

“Yeah, we’ll help with whatever,” Mitchell promised. 

Piper took a deep breath, knowing that this would be a bell she could not unring. But she had never been the cautious type. “I need you to tell me everything you know about Annabeth Chase.” 

* * *

Hestia’s Hearth Cafe had quickly become Piper’s favorite stop of her morning routine, and it wasn’t just because of the phenomenal coffee. No, it was because she could enjoy that glorious java while also keeping tabs on a dark haired man with green eyes that she had noticed a few pictures of in Jason’s files. 

He was always alone, save for two large dogs that sat dutifully at his feet as he enjoyed a hot chocolate and blueberry muffin. From the exercise clothes he always wore, it seemed to Piper that he made his morning run to the cafe and walked back to wherever home was. Objectively speaking she supposed he was handsome based on the shy giggles he often got from the cafe’s staff, though she couldn’t say he did much for her personal taste.

She had to admit he had kind eyes, and his entire demeanor seemed to suggest he was a gentle soul. He bought the morning paper but always skipped to the sports and comics sections, folding up the crossword and carrying it off with him when he left around nine. Piper had to imagine it was for the wife who had claimed him with the shiniest platinum wedding band she had ever seen, and she wasn’t mad at it. It actually made her wonder if Jason was a platinum or gold kind of guy (she felt like the answer was gold but she’d have to remember to ask him later). 

For two weeks she watched him carefully, gathering information about him with a combination of her journalistic mind and some of the things she had picked up from Jason, and she felt the time had come to make her move. 

As the man folded up that morning’s crossword, Piper approached his table. Both dogs stood as she neared, growling low in their throats. Piper froze a few feet away as Percy turned to follow their eye line. 

“Guys, cool it,” he said, keeping his eyes on Piper. The dogs relaxed a bit, laying back down but keeping their eyes trained on Piper. “Sorry about them, they’re just protective.” 

“No, it’s okay. I could see how they would find a woman in business casual attire threatening.” 

He laughed, warm and open. “Very suspicious indeed. Good morning, by the way.” 

“Good morning,” she replied. 

He stood and held a hand out as the dogs stood to flank him. “I’m Percy.” 

Piper stepped forward to shake it. “Piper.” 

“Nice to meet you. Is there something I can help you with? I’m afraid I don’t have a phone charger on me, if that’s it.” 

“No, I don’t need a phone charger,” she said, shaking her head. “Um, I came over here because well I work for The Olympic Tribune, I’m a reporter, and actually I covered your gallery opening last month, which I thought was absolutely stunning. But anyway, we’re starting a series of profiles on residents and I was just wondering if I could maybe… interview you for it? I would only need an hour or two of your time.” 

Percy fidgeted with the paper in his hand. “Piper, right?” 

“Yes,” she said, putting on her best innocent smile. 

“Look, Piper, I appreciate it, and I really appreciate you covering the opening of my gallery, but I can’t say I’m interested right now, I’m sorry. Just got a lot going on already, I’m sure you understand.” 

“Yes, of course. Of course. Well can I give you my card in case you change your mind? We, uh, we’re still figuring out the series anyway so I have time to get my roster together and I really would love to profile you. I think the art scene around here deserves some shine.” 

She handed Percy her card, which he took skeptically, examining it before looking back up at her. 

“I won’t change my mind, but I’ll take the card anyway.” 

“Sorry for bothering you,” she said sheepishly. “But have a good day and I… I hope you change your mind. Maybe I’ll see you around.” 

“Thanks,” Percy said, beginning to walk backwards. “See you around.” 

Soon, he disappeared around the corner and Piper exhaled. 

“Well, fuck.” 

* * *

Percy didn’t look back at the reporter as he walked down the street, remembering all the instruction he had gotten from Annabeth and Charles over the past few years about what to do if he ever got clocked. 

“Good job, guys,” Percy said to Blackjack and Mrs. O’Leary who kept pace at his sides. “Mommy is gonna be so proud of you.” 

As they reached the next block, Percy and the dogs came to a stop as a black SUV pulled up in front of them. 

“How was your morning, boss?” Charles asked as he opened up the back of the car, allowing the dogs to jump in. 

“It was pretty good, thanks, but... I do have something to report.” 

Charles gave Percy a look of concern as they climbed into the car, waiting until they pulled back into the street to ask a follow up. 

“Is it gonna stress her out?” Charles asked, meeting Percy’s eyes in the rearview mirror. “Because this is a really bad time to stress her out.” 

“It’s me, Charles. Everything with me stresses her out.” 

Charles sighed. “What is it?” 

Percy pulled the business card out of his pocket to examine it again. “A reporter asked to interview me, and she was pretending it was innocent but I’ve noticed her watching me at the cafe the past couple weeks.” 

“Couple weeks?!” Charles asked, the flare of anger clear. “Percy-” 

“I thought she just maybe had a crush on me or something! I’m sorry!” 

“She’s gonna kill you,” Charles said, shaking his head. “Too bad too, cause I was actually starting to like you.” 

“The only person she’s gonna kill is this Piper McLean. And you don’t have to lie, Charles, I know you love me.” 

“Percy,” Annabeth said in her most serious tone. 

“I know! Charles already chastised me, okay? I know I should have said something sooner, I’m sorry. My ego won this round, but it won’t happen again. And I swear, I will make it up to you.” 

Annabeth sighed as she looked across her desk at her husband, who put on his best baby seal eyes. “You’re lucky you’re so cute.” 

Percy’s smile took up his whole face. “Don’t I know it. Also… I brought you the crossword.” 

Annabeth couldn’t help but smile as he slid the paper across the desk, leaning over it to kiss her. 

“I love you,” he said sweetly. 

She blushed despite herself. “I love you too.” 

Percy began to leave her office when she called out to him. 

“Baby.” 

“Yes?” 

“The card, please.” 

Percy walked back and held out the card, pulling it back at the last minute. “Promise you won’t kill her? She seemed nice.” 

Annabeth smiled wickedly. “Absolutely not. Now give me the card.” 

Percy winced as he handed it over. “You’re so hot when you’re scary.” 

“Don’t I know it,” she said with a wink. 

* * *

Lee paced back and forth in front of his window testing the limits of his stress ball while Piper sat in front of his desk, biting her thumb nervously. 

“So… how much did I fuck up?” she asked sheepishly. 

Lee continued pacing ferociously. “There is no way to describe how much you fucked up.” 

“Really?” she asked. “I mean, all I did really was ask the guy for an interview, why is that such a big deal.” 

Lee stopped abruptly, turning to look Piper in the eye. “Piper, if anything happened to her husband, Annabeth would kill everyone in this city to get to whoever was responsible. And I am not exaggerating. The fact that you talked to him at all… She definitely knows by now.” 

“Knows what? I haven’t done anything!” 

Lee sat down, continuing to work his stress ball. “Annabeth Chase is the most important and powerful person in all of Olympic Harbor. Percy Jackson is the most important person in the entire fucking world to her. Do you think she’s really gonna take the chance that it was just an innocent interview you were asking for? Which, by the way, it most definitely wasn’t!” 

“Lee, you’re getting really red,” Piper said, her concern threatening to turn to panic. 

“Yeah, well my blood is preparing to leave my body via bullet hole so that’s to be expected.” 

“So how do we fix this?” 

Lee’s eyes searched the room as if he were reading some invisible clues that would reveal the solution to him, his fist clenched tightly around the stress ball. “Okay… okay.” 

“Okay?” 

Lee sighed and slammed his fist onto his desk. “That source you said you have.”

“Yes?” 

“Who is it?” 

“I… I mean, I can’t tell you that.” 

“I’m your editor. I’m literally the only person you’re supposed to tell.” 

“Well, here’s the thing…” 

“Yeah?” 

“He’s… kind of… unaware that he’s my source.” 

Lee propped his chin on his hand. “Literally how is that even possible.” 

Piper stood, understanding Lee’s earlier need to pace. “I’m gonna level with you Lee, my source is actually less of a source and more of a cop I’m sleeping with whose files on Annabeth are what led me to this story.” 

Lee closed his eyes and nodded slowly. “Mkay… cool. Cool cool cool coool. So, just to be clear-” 

“Mhmm.” 

“We’re gonna get murdered by a mob boss because you found some papers that the guy you’re fucking had at his place, which you then used to come up with a half-assed lead which then led you to try to contact a lynchpin in this whole thing preemptively. Is-- is that what we’re talking about right now?” 

Piper bit her lower lip. “Mmhmm.” 

“FUCK!” 

“I’m so sorry, Lee.” 

“Why the hell did you have to talk to Percy?” he asked, holding his head in his hands. 

Piper shrugged. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed but I may have some impulse issues.”

“Get the fuck out of my office,” Lee stage whispered. 

“Sounds good.” 

* * *

Annabeth sat near the fireplace in her study enjoying a glass of her favorite whiskey as she examined Piper McLean’s business card, twirling it over and over in her hand. 

Charles joined her, sitting back in the chair across from her. “So what’s the plan?” 

Annabeth quirked her eyebrows as she finished taking a sip. “Don’t have one yet.” 

Charles smiled. “I find that hard to believe.” 

“Well,” she admitted. “At first I thought about kidnapping her and holding her at knifepoint until she tells me what she wants but that felt…” 

“Aggressive?” 

“I was gonna say rash. But sure, aggressive works too.” 

“She’s just a reporter, Annabeth. I doubt she planned to bring him bodily harm.” 

“That’s not the point,” she said, her tone much more serious. 

“Then what is?” 

“That he’s off limits. No exceptions.” 

Charles nodded, seeming to understand Annabeth was already doing her best to remain calm. “I could ask Silena to--” 

“No,” Annabeth said, waving a hand dismissively. “We agreed a long time ago that she stays out of this completely.” 

Charles looked down, shame flashing across his face. “Right, of course. I’ll get the car ready and we can head down there then, I guess.” 

Annabeth shook her head. “No, not yet.” 

He sat back down. “No?” 

Annabeth downed the rest of her drink and gently plopped the glass onto her side table. “My mother always said information gathering is the most important part of any plan. So that’s what we’re gonna do.” 

Charles stood. “What do you need me to do?” 

“Grab Connor for me. It’s time to give him that solo assignment he’s been begging for.” 

* * *

Jason hadn’t spoken for nearly ten minutes and the silence was starting to give Piper a rash. 

“Please say something,” she pleaded. “But before you do, just consider that I know I fucked up and I’ve felt like shit about it all week, which is why I’ve been avoiding you.” 

Jason rubbed his eyes, reaching awkwardly under his glasses to do so. “So… tell me one more time.” 

Piper sat up straight and looked at the ceiling as she spoke. “I followed a couple of leads that I remembered from your files and one led me to Annabeth’s husband, cause he gets his coffee at the same cafe as me. Well, actually he gets hot chocolate but... I can see from your face that you don’t care about that right now so anyway, I approached him to see if I could interview him under the guise of a profile for the paper but he brushed me off and I think I gave my editor an ulcer about it cause he’s been drinking a lot of milk lately.” 

She looked back at Jason to find him leaning back on his couch with his arms resting on his head. “But nothing since he brushed you off?” 

Piper shook her head. “Radio silence. But Lee seems convinced she must know about me.” 

“Why would he think that?” 

She winced. “I may have given her husband my card.” 

“Fuck,” he said, dropping his arms. “She definitely knows.” 

“See, I’m not so sure, cause wouldn’t I have been kidnapped by now or something?” 

Jason leaned forward. “Piper, I’ve spent nearly my entire police career trying to pin even the smallest charge on her and have never been able to make anything stick. She’s not a rash person.” 

He rushed to his window which faced the street and closed the blinds to the fading late afternoon sun. “Have you noticed anyone following you?” 

Piper shook her head as her words seemed to be getting stuck in her throat. 

Jason turned back around, finally noticing the panic that had clearly taken over Piper’s system. He rushed to her side, crouching down and placing a soft kiss to her hand. “Hey, it’s gonna be okay. We’re gonna figure this out.” 

Piper pursed her lips and spoke just above a whisper. “I was really hoping that when I moved here, I would stop fucking things up.” 

Jason wiped the single tear that ran down Piper’s cheek tenderly. “You know, I’m not usually an I-told-you-so guy but this does seem like the perfect moment.” 

Piper couldn’t help but laugh. “You really think it’s gonna be ok?” 

Jason nodded reassuringly and as she hugged him tight, Piper made herself forget the fear in his eyes.

* * *

Connor looked up at Jason Grace’s window, watching as the blinds fell. He continued to walk down the street nonchalantly, whistling as he pulled his phone out and dialed a number from memory. The line only rang once before it was answered. 

“Yes?” Annabeth asked. 

Connor smiled into the phone. “You’re never gonna believe who she’s with right now.” 

* * *

Piper sat in the back of Boar’s Head Pool Bar doing her best not to grimace too much as she sipped on a beer. She kept her eyes scanning the room, hoping to catch the eye of the mystery person who sent her an email asking to meet up. All they had said was they heard she was asking around about Annabeth, and they wanted to help her. With nothing but a leap of faith, Piper had replied and after a few exchanges, she was instructed to be waiting inside Boar’s Head promptly at eleven. Jason had advised against it, and even threatened to lock Piper in his apartment, but after some convincing, he relented under the condition that he be allowed to stand guard outside.

A fight broke out near the door, a jumble of bodies suddenly blocking the entrance and an eerie feeling began to creep up Piper’s spine. She took another sip of her disgusting beer, praying the alcohol would soothe her nerves, and as she swallowed she felt a pressure suddenly being applied to her back. 

“You brought a cop with you,” a harsh voice whispered in her ear. 

Piper’s heart beat so ferociously she feared it might burst. “I needed some insurance,” she said, hoping she didn’t sound too terrified. 

The pressure was relieved, and Piper turned to see a man a couple inches taller than her with curly brown hair that hung in front of his blue eyes that were a shade or two darker than Jason’s. 

“Out back. Now,” he said. 

Piper walked in front of this mystery man, feeling the weight of his gaze as they walked out into the alley behind the bar. She whipped around to face the man and crossed her arms, trying to project confidence. 

“Who the hell are you?” 

Jason emerged from the shadows behind Piper, his gun drawn. “That’s Connor Stoll. One of Annabeth’s bodyguards.” 

“Keep it down, would you?” Connor said. “So much for confidentiality.” 

Jason looked around the alleyway, scanning for any enemies. “Piper, we should get out of here. He’s not gonna help us.” 

Connor scowled. “Oh, so you think I sneak away from my job, risking everything including my brother’s life, because I’m not gonna help you? That’s news to me.” 

“You’re loyal to Annabeth,” Jason stated. “This isn’t real.” 

Connor sighed and disarmed his gun, even discarding his back up pistol that he kept on his ankle. “How about now?” 

Jason lowered his weapon. “You’ve never wanted to help before.” 

“Yeah, well, I guess the idea of dying in a gunfight isn’t as exciting as it was five years ago. I for one would like to live to be an old man, and I’d like my brother to do the same.” 

Piper looked back and forth between the men, smiling as Jason seemed to relax. “I’m so proud of you boys. Look at those conflict resolution skills.” 

Connor crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. “So what now?” 

“That… is a great question. Jason?” 

Jason shook his head, finally putting his gun away completely. “Now, we go somewhere a little more secure, and we talk.” 

“Can I bring my guns?” Connor asked. 

Piper and Jason looked at him and wordlessly walked away, heading back towards the main street. 

“They were gifts!” Connor shouted after them. 

* * *

The Coeus building was much more imposing under the light of a full moon. As Piper stood in the shadow of its twelve stories, she pulled her sweater tighter around her, resolving to see this thing through. 

Piper arrived on the twelfth floor with Jason and Connor in tow, leading them to the editor’s office where Lee stood at his window, lit up only by his desk lamp as he appraised the city lights beneath him. 

“You’re late,” he called without turning around. 

“Elevator was slow,” Connor replied. 

Lee turned around at the unfamiliar voice. “Who the hell are you?” 

Piper stepped forward. “This is Connor Stoll. My source.” 

He pulled his desk chair out and sat down, gesturing for his companions to do the same. “I’ll ask again: who the hell are you?” 

Connor sat down, unbuttoning his suit jacket as he went. “Connor. I’ve worked as a bodyguard for Annabeth Chase for the last ten years.” 

“And why step forward now?” Lee asked, grabbing for his stress ball. 

“Because I want out, and either this or a body bag.” 

Lee tilted his head. “Odds are it’s a combination of the two once she finds out it was you.” 

“I’m hoping by the time it gets to that, Detective Grace here will have arranged a new life for my brother and I.” 

Lee nodded slowly, contemplating Connor’s words. “I need information for legal to vet. Do you have any official documentation for us to review? 

Connor reached into his breast pocket, placing something small on the desk and pushing it gently towards Lee. “Will that work?” 

A flash drive sat in the middle of the desk illuminated by the lamp. Lee picked it up, taking some time to examine it. 

“You all know that once we do this, there’s no going back, right? There’s no do-over. And there’s a very real chance she retaliates against one or all of us.” 

He looked at Jason, Piper and Connor individually, locking eyes until each nodded in agreement. 

“Okay, then,” he said breathless. “Tomorrow morning, we embark on a quest for justice.” 

* * *

The floor of The Olympic Tribune was always bustling with chatter but when the elevator doors dinged open to reveal Annabeth Chase waiting inside, the office went completely quiet. The typically harried staff parted before her like they were the Red Sea, creating the perfect trail to Lee’s office. 

He stood in his doorway, doing his best to stand up straight and project confidence, but he was smart enough to know that anyone who could see him knew that he was scared shitless of the imposing blonde woman and the raw power that radiated off of her. 

“M- morning, Ms. Chase. Or is it Mrs. Jackson now?” he asked, cursing himself for stuttering first thing. 

Annabeth did not smile or betray any emotion whatsoever, which did absolutely nothing for Lee’s nerves. “Oh, Lee, we’ve known each other long enough to be on a first name basis now, don’t you think?” 

Lee nodded, swallowing hard as he gestured for Annabeth and her bodyguard, who looked strikingly similar to Connor, to enter his office. “Welcome.” 

As he closed the door behind them, his eyes briefly caught Piper’s, filling him with purpose. 

He rushed to sit at his desk and began to fidget with his favorite pen, wishing he could calm the sea of nerves storming in his stomach. “So, Annabeth, what can I do for you today?”

Annabeth held up what appeared to be a business card and leaned forward to set it in front of Lee. “Seems one of your reporters has taken an interest in me.” 

Lee took the card, which he could see was Piper’s, his mouth dry as a desert. “I’m sure, um, there’s just been some misunderstanding. Ms. McLean is one of our lifestyle reporters who covers social events, perhaps she just--” 

Annabeth held up her hand to silence the editor, her eyes expressing how unamused she was with Lee’s attempt at an excuse. “Have I offended you in some way, Lee?” 

Lee smoothed his tie nervously. “Of course not, why, uh, why would you think that?” 

“Maybe because you’ve been pursuing a story meant to bring me down. I mean, I thought we were friends?” 

“W- we-, uh, we are… friends, Annabeth.”

“Really? That’s a relief, because from what I’ve been hearing, you’re all too keen to help take me down.” 

Lee shook his head, but no words came out of his mouth.

“So these things I’ve heard about you and one of your reporters going on a… Oh, what did you call it?... A quest for justice, I believe it was. Those were just what? Rumors?”

Lee felt his heart jump up into his throat as his vision tunneled on Annabeth. “I'm sorry?” 

The corners of Annabeth’s mouth turned up in a wicked way. “It’s an interesting feeling, isn’t it?” 

“What?” Lee dared to ask, completely dazed. 

“That feeling you get in the pit of your stomach when you realize someone you told yourself to trust maybe wasn’t so trustworthy after all.” 

“Annabeth--” 

“Remind me,” Annabeth said, her eyes on his, “Who gave your name to the board when they were looking for a new editor?” 

“Y--you did.” 

She smiled. “That’s what I thought. Glad I wasn’t misremembering that.” 

Lee swallowed hard, nausea unsettling his stomach. 

“I like you, Lee. I really do,” she said, examining her manicure. “I think you’re a great writer, and this paper has never done so well as it has under your leadership. I hope to see you running this paper for a long, long time.”

“Me too,” Lee said, his voice cracking slightly. 

“Good,” she said, leaning forward to fold her hands on the desk. “Now what I need to know is if you can do what it takes to continue to run this paper. Because when I, oh I don’t know, pay the hospital bills for someone’s sick mother or I pay off their student loans for the fancy journalism school they went to, just as examples, I do expect a modicum of honesty from them in return. As any friend would, I think.”

Lee nodded slowly as his mind wandered to thoughts of his journalistic integrity weighed against his family and his ability to provide for them. Clarity washed over him, and he closed his eyes briefly, hoping God could forgive him for the choice that wasn’t really a choice at all. 

“I can absolutely be a better friend to you moving forward, Annabeth. I-- I’m so sorry.” 

Annabeth stood, her smile softer. “I appreciate that, Lee. How’s your mom feeling by the way?” 

Lee refocused, his eyes dimmer than they were a few minutes ago. “She’s much better, thanks.” 

“Good. Family is so important.” 

“Indeed it is.” 

“Oh, and the flashdrive?” she asked from the doorway. 

Lee pushed back from his desk, removing a small yellow envelope from the drawer. He stood and handed it to Annabeth’s bodyguard who winked at him as he took it. 

“Tell me, on a scale of one to ten, how convincing was my brother?” 

“Travis, quit it,” Annabeth chided half-heartedly. 

Lee clenched his jaw. “Definitely a ten.” 

“He wanted to go to Juilliard,” Travis said with a bright smile. “Maybe the twerp actually had a chance.” 

“Please let him know I’d be happy to write a letter of recommendation.” 

“I’ll see you at the mayor’s ball next week?” Annabeth asked. 

“Absolutely,” Lee said, standing. “I think we’re at the same table.” 

“We are,” she said happily. “And you’re bringing Nyssa, right?” 

“We will see you there,” he said with a wan smile.

As Lee watched Annabeth disappear behind the elevator doors and the feeling returned to all of his extremities, he felt relief wash over him that he had been caught and his life had been spared. When he saw back and thought about the stories he had buried over the years, he had to be honest and admit that they haven’t haunted him the way he expected him to. He was ultimately proud of the paper he produced and would challenge anyone in the building to do a better job than he had over the past ten years. If dignity was what he had to sacrifice in his deal with the devil to make sure he gave his wife and kids a good life, he would make that deal one hundred times over. 

Especially if that devil was as hot as Annabeth Chase. 

* * *

The elevator doors dinged shut and Travis couldn’t help but laugh. 

“That was awesome,” he said as he placed the flash drive full of falsified documents into his breast pocket. 

“It was pretty fun,” Annabeth admitted. 

“It was super fun,” he corrected. “And that was without even telling them you bought the paper last night.” 

Annabeth smiled as she typed away on her phone. “I figured Lee could only handle so much at one time, and I really do like him. I’d hate for someone so easily manipulated to drop dead.” 

Travis nudged Annabeth playfully. “So, boss… Will this be accounted for in our Christmas bonus this year?” 

Annabeth put her phone away just as the elevator doors opened on the first floor. “Are you kidding? With the work you and your brother have done the past few weeks, I’ll put you on a plane to anywhere you wanna go tonight. After I visit a new friend, of course.” 

* * *

Jason and Piper sat side by side at the bar where they had met two months prior, each of them staring into their respective drinks. 

“You two alright?” Dakota asked as he dried off a glass in his hands. 

“Just a rough day at the office,” Jason said as he pushed his glasses back up his nose. 

“Understatement of the century,” Piper said before downing the remainder of her martini. “Can I have another please, Dakota?” 

“Sure thing.” 

Piper put her head against the cool marble of the bar. “You warned me and just like always, I didn’t listen and I fucked it up.” 

Jason began rubbing soothing circles on Piper’s back. “You didn’t fuck it up, Piper. Annabeth is… she’s just in a league of her own. I mean, I’m an actual cop and I can’t get anything on her. If anyone has fucked this up, it’s me.” 

Piper turned, her face still on the bar. “You’ve never fucked anything up in your whole, sweet life, Jason Grace. You’re too good.” 

“I’m not so sure about that.” 

“Martini incoming,” Dakota called as he set down Piper’s drink. 

She sat back up and turned to Jason. “Well I am.” 

They sat in silence for a moment, just taking each other in and reveling in the simplicity of being alone together. 

Jason picked up his drink, holding it between himself and Piper. “May I raise a toast?” 

Piper smiled as she grabbed her drink. “Depends. What are we toasting to?” 

Jason thought for a moment and shrugged, raising his glass. “Here’s to trying to do the right thing.” 

“And getting our asses kicked in the process.” 

Jason laughed as his glass clinked against Piper’s. “Cheers to that.” 

Two hours and a few too many drinks later, they stood outside of D’s wrapped up in each other as they waited for their rideshares to pick them up. 

“You sure you don’t wanna come over tonight?” Jason asked, taking Piper’s hands in his. 

She placed a kiss to his lips, smiling as he pulled her closer. “I think I need a night to decompress, but can I come over tomorrow?” 

“Just as long as you promise not to chase anymore leads you find in my case files,” he teased, holding her hands to his chest. 

Piper threw her arms around his neck dramatically. “I promise… for now.” 

As she sat in the back of the car waving goodbye to the sweetest man she had ever met, her mind began to wonder about everything Annabeth had done in response to a perceived threat to her husband. Piper’s mother used to tell her grand tales of the most shocking acts committed in the name of love; how great loves could make a person do things they might never have even considered doing otherwise. 

As much as she could see the bad side of Annabeth’s line of work, she also couldn’t help but admire a woman willing to burn the world down if it meant keeping the person she loved safe. If she was completely honest with herself, that was the kind of love she always wanted for herself, something that both overwhelmed and empowered her, and in the back of her mind, she wondered if the spark she had started with Jason could turn into that kind of all-consuming fire. She hoped it was, and in that moment, under the light of the full moon, Piper promised herself to do whatever she needed to so that it would. 

* * *

As she got out of the car, Piper shuffled through the dark abyss of her purse trying to follow the jingle of her house keys. After a moment frozen on the curb attempting to fish them out, she emerged victorious, lifting her head to find a face she now hated looking back at her. 

“Hey Piper,” Connor said flirtatiously. “How’s it hangin?” 

Piper clenched her jaw and tried to remind herself that she probably could not in fact beat the living shit of a mob enforcer, no matter how badly she wanted to. “What the fuck do you want?” 

“Actually,” Connor said, looking past Piper to the street. “This is about what she wants.” 

Piper turned to find a black SUV idling at the curb, and for a second, her heart stopped. 

“Fuck,” she said under her breath. 

Connor walked around her and opened the car’s back door, making a dramatic sweeping gesture. “Your chariot awaits.” 

Piper scanned the street but no one was around, and she wasn’t convinced she could make it very far in her heels. With a grumble, she approached the car, stopping just before getting in. 

“Oh, I almost forgot,” she began sweetly, smiling just before slapping Connor across the face as hard as she could (hurting herself a bit in the process). “Fuck you.” 

Connor grabbed his face but smiled smugly and added insult to injury with a wink. “Wish you would.” 

The door closed behind Piper, and she found herself face to face with the woman of the hour. 

“Ms. Chase,” she said, swallowing hard. 

“Nice to finally meet you, Piper,” Annabeth said, her tone frighteningly calm. “I hear you have some questions for me.”


End file.
